One Big Happy Family
The first episode of the TV series Parallax. Plot The episode starts off with Ben introducing his world's Werrinup and commenting that it is ordinary, he reveals that his world is turned inside out because of his favorite pair of red sneakers. After he finishes, a hand leaps out and grabs the sneaker from the ground. Later, Ben goes to the beach telling Francis that the Werrinup Thief stole his sneakers. They continue conversation, and Ben asks if he wants to help catch the thief, but Francis declines saying that he promised his Mum he'd clean his room. Later, Ben attempts to lure the thief to Mr Blackburn's local store. Just after hearing from Martin that there's a 100 dollar reward for catching the thief, someone in a green jumper snatches a dark green box from off the table at the store. Ben realises that the person is the thief as he's riding Francis' bike (which was also stolen) and wearing Ben's sneakers and starts running after him. After finally catching the thief, Ben sees that the thief is Francis, who then smiles and runs off. Martin, who was following them at the time, turns up to see Ben in the middle of a dirt path with the stolen stuff scattered around him. Martin makes it appear as though it was Ben who was the thief, by showing everyone Francis' bike and Tiffany's walkman. Ben protests and tells Francis to tell everyone, but Francis takes his bike saying that he was at home. Ben is then grounded by cleaning all the windows of his house. While doing so, Francis walks past wearing a the same green jumper. He then waves and starts running through the bush in Ben's backyard, and Ben climbs through the window and chases after him. Francis stops in front of a drain and warns Ben that he doesn't know what he's dealing with. Francis then runs into the drain and Ben follows after him, coming out from between two large boulders. Losing Francis, he cathes his mother fighting off welkin in a ninja-like fashion. Deciding that he just had a hallucination, Ben walks home. On the way, he passes many things that are out of place from the last time he walked by. After entering what he believes to be his house, he finds that his room has been redecorated. Katherine then enters and accuses him of being a thief. The two then start to fight over whose room Ben is standing in. After Ben asks where Veronica is, he then leaves after being yelled at by Katherine. After leaving, Ben is arrested for walking on the wrong side of the road. While Ben is inside the police cage, Katherine tells Melinda about what happened at her house and the two plan to help him escape. Their plan fails when Katherine is caught near the cage. While Sgt Garcia is talking to Melinda and Katherine, Francis then steals the keys and frees Ben, revealling that this is in a parallel world with a different Werrinup and that he should go back to his own one. Heeding Francis' words, he runs back to the two large boulders. Katherine follows after him and asks him what he's doing, at which point he tells her about the two worlds. Initially she reacts sceptically, and then asks how many Veronicas there would be, revealing that Veronica is her mother as well. Ben leaves thinking that she's pulling another prank, and Katherine follows after seeing him disappear in a blue shimmer. Ben arrives at the beach and starts calling for his world's Francis, but the other one sneaks up from behind and offers Ben his sneakers back, showing him he has a new pair. This Francis then indirectly reveals to Ben that there's a third world, and that it was all he needed to know. Meanwhile, Katherine visits Ben's house and sees Veronica preparing a meal, and starts to go in but then Jeremy comes into view and Katherine walks off in disappointment. Francis disappears through the portal, and Katherine and Ben meet up again at the front of the drain. Ben tells her what Francis told him about a third world. Their eavesdropping mother continues by saying that there are thousands of worlds and that they're being destroyed. A swarm of welkin suddenly appear and Veronica tells Katherine to go back through the drain, whilst she fights them off. After Katherine does so, the episode ends with Ben telling his mother that she has quite a lot of explaining to do. Trivia *This is the first episode of the series.